


Rocky Mountain High

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, Language, M/M, Romance, Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair Sandburg meets Jim Ellison on the way to Denver, Colorado.  The attraction is strong and so is their love for one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisaDuncansTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/gifts).



**Title** : Rocky Mountain High  
**Author:** PattRose  
**Type** : Slash  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Word Count** : 2873  
**Summary** : Blair Sandburg meets Jim Ellison on the way to Denver, Colorado. The attraction is strong and so is their love for one another.  
**Warnings** :AU, language, PWP, resolved angst

** Rocky Mountain High **

Blair Sandburg had just finished getting his PhD in Anthropology and was supposed to meet his mother in Denver, Colorado for a week of celebration. Or maybe two if he could make his money stretch. His mother had been so proud of him when he had called and told her his news. The new job as a Professor started in one month. Blair couldn’t wait for the big day to get there.

As Blair was packing that night for his flight in the morning, his phone rang and he answered, “Dr. Sandburg, may I help you?”

“Blair, sweetie, those words sounded so good coming out of your mouth. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I can’t make it to meet you in Denver.”

“Oh, Mom. I’m so disappointed. I’ve been looking forward to this for two weeks. November is a gorgeous time of year. They always have snow and I was looking forward to showing you how beautiful it is.”

“Sweetie, go by yourself and have a good time. Where are you staying? I will pay for the first week as a gift for your degree.”

“Mom, you don’t have to do that,” Blair assured her. 

“I want to do that for you, sweetie. Now, tell me where you’ll be staying.”

“It’s the Hyatt Regency at the Colorado Convention Center in Denver. Thank you for doing that, Mom. I will go and have a wonderful time, I promise.”

“I’ll call you in a couple of weeks, sweetie. I love you and I’ll be thinking of you while I’m on retreat,” Naomi promised. 

Blair closed his cell phone and sat on the edge of the bed looking mighty upset about something that wasn’t supposed to be a big thing.

_It is a big thing, damn it. You would think she could meet her son for a lousy week a year. She can go on retreat all year long, why did she have to choose this year?_

Blair continued packing and realized he didn’t care as much as he thought he did. He was going to Denver and he was going to meet someone he might care about. Blair was determined.

* * *

At the Cascade Police Department, Captain Simon Banks had Detective Jim Ellison in his office. They were both glaring at each other. 

“Jim, it’s either go to the convention in Denver, or be stuck behind a desk until a doctor finds out what’s wrong with you. Even you have admitted that you’re not up to speed. All the more reason to take a ten day trip, relax and enjoy a nice winter trip to Colorado. Maybe the rest will do you good. You don’t even have to show up to the classes or anything. Just get out of town and away from the commissioner for a while. He’s even starting to ask questions about what’s wrong with you.”

“Simon, are you sending me on a ten day vacation? Is that what you’re saying?”

“You heard right. Now, go home, get packed because your flight leaves tomorrow.”

“At least tell me it’s a nice hotel and not some fly by night motel,” Jim pleaded. 

Simon grinned at that. “I swear to you, you’re going to love it. It’s at the Hyatt Regency at the Colorado Convention Center. It’s a four-star hotel. Now, go home and pack. Here’s your ticket.”

Simon handed the ticket and itinerary for Jim and Jim walked out, grabbing his coat as he left. He wondered if a vacation would actually help. Couldn’t hurt.

* * *

The following morning Jim got on the plane, went to his seat and was pleased that he had gotten a window seat. He loved looking out the window while flying. And now being able to see farther it would make it much easier to do. He sat down and thought about what he was going to do for seven days. He glanced at a long haired young man coming his way and hoped he wasn’t going to be near him. He looked like a talker. Jim had no sooner had the thought in his mind and the young man sat down next to him smiling. _Oh for Christ’s sake, he’s happy too._

Jim had his pamphlet out for the hotel and Blair smiled even more. “Man, this is a small world. We’re staying at the same hotel. Hi, my name is Blair Sandburg,” Blair said, holding his hand out to shake Jim’s. At first Blair thought he wasn’t going to shake but finally he stuck his hand out and Blair grabbed it. It was like an electric shock went through the two of them. Blair could tell that this man felt it too. 

“What’s your name?” Blair asked. 

“Detective Jim Ellison. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to read.”

Blair looked at him and asked, “Did you feel the jolt when I did?”

Jim sighed. Yes indeed, he was next to a talker. “You probably drug your feet on the carpet before you sat down. That’ll do it.”

“I thought it might be something else,” Blair said softly, hoping Jim wasn’t offended by this stranger coming on to him on a plane. 

Jim looked at Blair and realized he smelled Blair’s need in the air. _Fuck. I’m sitting next to a horny college boy._

Jim decided to throw the kid a bone. “Why don’t we meet in the bar at the hotel tonight and you can tell me all about college life.”

“That would be so nice, Jim.” Blair held on to the edge of his seat because the plane was taking off. Jim noticed how nervous he was. 

“Blair, it’s safer than driving. Just remember that.”

“Thanks, Jim. I get a little nervous on take-off and landings. I’ll be fine. Go back to your reading.”

Jim didn’t know why, but for some reason he wanted to know more about Blair Sandburg. “I can read anytime. Why are you flying all alone?”

“This seat in between us was my mom’s seat. She couldn’t make it. We were celebrating something really big.”

Jim had to keep from asking, if it was his 15th birthday. “What are you celebrating?”

“I just got my PhD in anthropology and we were supposed to live it up for a week or so in Denver. As you see, she called it off. She usually does so it’s no shock to me.”

Jim could hear the pain in the young man’s voice and hoped he might be able to take his mind off it. “You’re really young for having gotten your PhD. Congratulations. That’s a big thing.”

“Thanks,” Blair answered and then added, “are you going to be there a week for a convention?”

“Yes, I am. But I’m not actually going to any of the classes. I just needed a week off. In fact it’s ten days. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

Blair was vibrating in his chair, making Jim smile even more. “Man, I would love to have dinner with you. Thank you. What time?”

“About six would be good for me,” Jim replied. 

Blair went on to talk some more and finally he told Jim what his thesis was about. “I searched high and low for a Sentinel, but only found people with two or three heightened senses. But my paper was about how they made their choices in life because of their senses. One person had heightened sense of smell. She ended up making her own line of perfume. And she could tell if someone changed anything at any time. The second person was a male with two senses. He had hearing and smell. I know that it seems odd, but he became an agent for the FBI and helps them find drug rings when no one else can. He’s sort of like having their very own drug dog. But he can also hear things, so he can report that back to the higher ups. Basically, the entire paper dealt with this. I had hoped to find one with five, but it never happened. I looked at policemen a lot because they would want to be a guardian of the city. That didn’t work either. No one seemed special enough. I had read so much about these Sentinels that I honestly believed that I might be his or her Guide.”

“What is a Guide?” Jim asked, honestly interested. 

Blair was so pleased that Jim wasn’t laughing at him. “A Guide is the one that helps the Sentinel focus so he doesn’t lose track of where he is. See, he or she would focus so much at one time that they could go into a zone out. The Guide teaches the Sentinel how to handle his senses and not zone out. It’s an important job. Almost as important as the Sentinel himself. I’m sure you’re ready for a nap right now.”

Jim laughed along with Blair and said, “Actually, I would like to hear more about it during dinner. We could meet before dinner in the bar and just relax and talk before six. Could you be there at say, three o’clock?”

Blair again vibrated in his chair making Jim smile his best fuck me smile. 

Blair leaned into Jim and whispered, “I’m gay.”

Jim whispered back, “I’m so glad. I’ll see you at three.”

Blair realized they had landed and Jim had kept him focused on their conversation. Blair wasn’t scared at all. 

Blair got up and said, “It was really nice meeting you, Jim. I’ll see you at three.”

“It’s a date, Blair.”

Blair moved down the aisle and Jim felt a loss. Jim knew that he might be what Blair was looking for, but he wanted Blair to like him for him before finding that out. So he wasn’t going to tell him for a few days. Blair would surely understand. 

Jim checked into his hotel room and found a very nice room with a king sized bed in it. All he could think about was fucking one Blair Sandburg. _What is wrong with me? Chill out, man._

Jim laid on the bed and started to read his newest mystery. Before long it was almost three. He couldn’t wait to have Blair in his space again.

* * *

In Blair’s room, he couldn’t believe how big the bed was. He wanted Jim to spend the night with him but thought he would look like a slut. But just in case it came up, Blair had gone to the drug store and bought lube and condoms. He was ready for whatever came up. Blair looked down and his cock was as hard as a rock. 

“Knock it off. This is a proper date. I’m not going in there sporting wood. Besides he wants to hear more about my thesis. Chill, man.”

Blair felt silly talking to his penis, but the penis actually listened, so it wasn’t a complete loss. Blair noticed it was almost three and got ready to go.

* * *

When Jim got down to the bar before three, Blair was sitting in a very cozy booth waiting. He got up when Jim approached and they kissed. The jolt was back and there was no carpet. 

Blair said, “I hope you don’t mind that I got us a booth. It seemed more private and comfortable.”

“A booth would be my choice. Thank you. You look very good tonight, Blair,” Jim said scanning everything about Blair Sandburg. And he couldn’t help notice the bulge in Blair’s pants. Jim scanned up and saw Blair was blushing. Jim loved everything about this man. His looks, his voice and the blush was just perfect. “Blair, don’t worry, I’m sporting the same thing. Maybe we should take care of some business instead of drinking.”

“I’ve got everything we could need in my room,” Blair said, invitingly. 

“Show me the way,” Jim said, almost laughing that they never actually sat down in the booth. They were both that horny. 

They got into the elevator and started to kiss. Blair stopped long enough to push floor 8 and then went back to kissing. Jim pulled away right before the door opened and said, “We don’t want to give these poor people a floor show.”

Blair looked at him oddly, wondering how he knew there were four people standing there waiting to get on. The two of them got off and as soon as the door closed they walked down to Blair’s door. He got his key card out and put it in and Jim knew exactly when to pull the door open, even though they weren’t looking at the lock. _How does he know this shit?_

Once inside, Jim threw Blair up against the wall and started stripping him of his clothes. “Wait…”

Jim stopped and looked at Blair with such need that it was unreal. Suddenly, Blair didn’t care about the questions he had. All he knew is he wanted this man naked and fast. 

“I suggest since we’re both in the mood, we take off own clothes off, it’ll speed the process up,” Blair suggested. 

“Couldn’t agree with you more, Professor,” Jim answered. 

“Oh… I like the sound of that.”

That was the last thing said for some time. They undressed and Jim pushed Blair onto the bed and started tasting him. He licked in places Blair had never been licked. It was driving him crazy and Jim was so fucking great at it. Once Blair handed the lube to Jim, Jim got busy. It was like he was on a mission. He loosened Blair up so well that Blair was begging for Jim’s entry. And who was Jim to argue about it. Jim put Blair’s legs around his waist and he pushed into Blair’s hot, tight channel moaning as he did. Blair begged him to start moving and Jim said, “You feel too good, I’m going to lose it.”

Blair said, “Kiss me, Jim. Focus on kissing me and nothing else.”

Jim was always good at following orders, so he did exactly what Blair asked and before long he could begin moving inside of Blair making Blair moan this time. Jim was stroking Blair’s cock as they fucked and Blair said, “I’m going to come.”

Jim ignored him leaving Blair to howl with his completion. Then Jim’s cock was being milked by Blair’s ass muscles, so he came throwing his head back and growling like a wild animal. 

Blair was panting, pulled Jim down on top of him and asked, “Has anyone ever told you how good you are at this?”

Jim blushed, making Blair smile. “No, I’ve never had complaints, but no one has ever said that before. Thank you.”

Jim pulled out of Blair very gently and said, “Let me clean us up and then we can talk.”

Jim got the wipes next to the bed and began to clean them up. Then he went into Blair’s arms and snuggled with him, surprising the hell out of Blair. Jim never reminded Blair of a cuddle person. But Blair was never going to mention it.

Jim said, “I think I’m in love with you. I know it sounds strange, but I feel something with you that I’ve never felt with anyone. Maybe it’s fucking love.”

Blair smiled at him, kissed him and asked, “So how many senses of yours are heightened. Smell, hearing and what?”

Jim pulled away from him and asked, “How did you know that? How could you possibly know this already? I was going to tell you at dinner.”

“Now seems a better time to discuss it. You were using me to get information?” Blair asked looking sad and hurt. 

“Did you miss the part where I said I thought I was in love with you? I sure as hell didn’t do that for information. You must think very little of me,” Jim said, getting out of bed and starting to get dressed. 

“How many are heightened? Just tell me that before you leave and I never see you again.”

“All five. You will see me again because I love you, damn-it.”

“Then why are you leaving?” Blair asked. 

“Because I’m confused. Are we not going to dinner tonight?”

“We’re still going to dinner?” Blair was honestly surprised. 

“Jesus, you must have went out with some assholes in your time. I don’t fuck and leave after I said I loved you. Instead we’re going to dinner. Then we’re going for a walk in the snow and if you’re a good boy, we’ll have a snowball fight. How is that?”

“Could we have dinner at eight instead of six?” Blair asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down evilly. 

Jim took his clothes back off and got into bed again. “Eight it is. Come here so I can hold you.”

“Yes, my Sentinel.”

“I love you, my Guide.”

“I will love you always, Jim.”

“Back at you, Blair.”


End file.
